


Dynamic

by dontlikemike



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 04:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12051654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontlikemike/pseuds/dontlikemike
Summary: Its been over 100 years since the appearance of the Shadow Dragons and the disappearance of the Dragon Balls. But now the Dragon Balls have returned, and they prove to be more desirable than ever. Goku Jr., after being taken in by Vegeta Jr.'s family following the death of his beloved grandmother, learn of a terrible evil coming to their world to take the Dragon Balls. Under the leadership of the immortal Majuub, a new generation of Z-Fighters are formed. But what they don't know is that this invasion is just the beginning of a long, rich, new line up of enemies that seek the mystical orbs for themselves. Now it is up to these dynamic defenders of the Earth to gain the power to protect what's important to them.





	Dynamic

**Prologue - The World Will Be at Peace with You**

Goku Jr. burst through the doors. "Grandma!" he screamed, his chest rapidly deflating with exhaustion. It was dark, the shades hadn't been opened, but little beams of light peered through the tattered, splintering cracks within them. There was next to nothing in the room, save for a desk, a nightstand, and the small, shabby bed his grandmother lay in. He saw her, unmoving. Not even the expansion and contraction of her chest with breaths. Her energy was all but faint. He rushed to the side of the bed and fell to his knees, ready to grip his grandmother's hand when her eyes slowly peered open. "Oh, thank God," he wept quietly.

"G- Goku Junior?" Pan said. Her breathing was now audible and heavy. Her words had to fight through a throat made of sores and ride the winds of short, weak breaths to be heard.

"Please, don't talk anymore," he urged her. The young boy stood up and used a ball of ki as a light to check her IV bags. There was still a bit of fluid left in them, but he decided to change them anyway.

"Your ki… its faint…"

"Grandma, please. You shouldn't be talking. You have to save your stre-"

"You… haven't been training?"

Goku Jr. nearly faltered with the fresh IV bag. What she said was true, and he didn't need to hide his face from her for her to know. She could feel it. "I've been busy with school, lately. Exams are coming up, that's all." He gritted his teeth as he looked over at his school bag collecting dust in the corner. It hadn't been opened in nearly a year. Having to work instead of go to school was responsible for that. He had to keep the house and get her medicine somehow. They ran through his grandmother's savings a long time ago.

"You need to go back to school, and start training agai-" Pan fell short of the word. She started coughing violently. Unable to move her hand to her mouth, blood splattered across the bed sheets.

Goku Jr. fumbled around until he found a somewhat clean cloth and held it up to her mouth. He wiped the blood from her face and left to go find some clean sheets. The closet they kept the linens and sheets in was pretty bare. Everything they had was already dirtied and sitting in a large basket next to the washing machine. "Dammit, I forgot to do laundry."

A thud came from his grandmother's room. Goku Jr. rushed back in to see her on the floor, tangled in sheets. Her catheter bag was underneath her, busted open from her fall. The stench of ammonia and impending death filled the room and had her soaked, but he didn't care. He rushed to her side and gently picked her up. "Grandma! Are you okay?!" There was almost nothing to her. Her skin barely clung to what little muscle and brittle bones she had left.

"I want to go outside…" she said, barely managing to turn her head back to the old shades that covered the window.

"You can't! You'll-" Goku Jr. stopped as he saw his grandmother's splotchy face. She was smiling, but the look in her eyes was what shut him up. They beamed up at him, so bright that it reminded him of the first day he came to live with her.

" _Now, now," a younger Pan said as she consoled her grandson. "It's going to be okay. Grandma Pan's got you."_

" _I want my mommy and daddy!" a toddler Goku Jr. cried._

_Pan pulled the child up onto her lap and rocked back and forth with him in a rocking chair, holding him tightly as he cried into her breasts. "I know, I know. I miss them, too."_

_Goku Jr. buried his head into his grandmother's bosom even more and wailed. "It isn't fair!"_

_Pan rocked back in the chair and looked up at the Four Star Dragon Ball on the bookshelf in front of her. "I remember feeling that way when my grandpa and dad left me, too. And I feel that way now. Your parents were my children, after all. You're right; it isn't fair at all. Sometimes the world can take away the people we love the most, but they're never gone for good. I can tell you that right now, your parents and ancestors are watching over us. Wherever you walk, your family will always be following your footsteps. You were named after the strongest, most fiercest, but also the nicest, and kindest man in the universe. Never forget that, Goku Jr."_

_Goku Jr. looked up through his tears at his grandmother. Her face was warm, and so pink with life with a smile that told him while things weren't alright now, they eventually would be. It was the smile that told him to keep going, no matter what happened. To always move forward._

Goku Jr. felt her smile tell him the same thing now, but her face looked so different. It was full of wrinkles, and almost as pale as snow. Her eyes were dimmer, and the light from them continued to fade. He choked on his sadness as he tried to think of something to say that would convince her to get back in bed. But he knew no matter what he said or did, she would fight him. So he gently flew her through their old, run-down house, out into the shining, orange afternoon. The sun hit her face and she lit up. It was like watching a small animal emerge from a dark cave after hibernation to the warm, welcoming embrace of Spring. "Where do you want to go?" he asked.

"Just set me down over there…" she said as she pointed to a lone tree in their spacious yard. Goku Jr. carefully sat her up against the trunk of the tree. He started to sit with her, but she immediately objected. "No, no. I want to see you train…"

"Wh- What?" he said in shock. "Why?"

"Please," she said. Her voice had grown weaker. "I want to see how far you've come…"

"B- But I haven't trained in a while! School and everything el-"

"Now you stop all that back talk and do what your grandmother tells you! You hear?"

Goku Jr. reeled back in shock. For a brief second, he could have sworn that she sounded like his mother. He obeyed with a sigh. He knew she wasn't trying to be mean; he was just being stubborn.

Pan smiled as he stepped out a ways into the yard, but just close enough so she could still see him, and began to throw punches and kicks to practice his formation. She wondered why he said he had been slacking. She could feel the power behind each punch and kick. Her grandson was stronger than ever, and a proud smile stretched across her face.

Goku Jr. felt the little bit of Saiyan blood within him begin to boil. The heat of excitement began to course through him as his red headband became dampened with sweat. Though he was much more human than Saiyan, a small part of him still enjoyed a good workout. He looked back at his grandmother and felt the full radiance of her smile.

"Go Super Saiyan for me… please…"

He could barely make her out anymore. His shoulders wanted to slump, and he wanted nothing more than to take her back inside, but he listened. Goku Jr. stood still and channeled the little bit of Saiyan within him. He became cloaked a faint yellow aura. It soon started to bleed from his body. In this time of peace with no need to fight and his absence of training, he was finding it a little harder to reawaken the natural floodgates within him to call upon such a power. But he did it. His eyes donned the bright blue-green glow, and his wild hair flew up into sharp, thick spikes of gold. The ground beneath him quivered at his might as he had fully ascended into a Super Saiyan.

His grandmother held on until she could feel the area basked in his powerful glow. She had never been more proud of him. "The world will be at peace with you, Goku Jr."

Goku Jr. looked back at his grandmother. Her eyes were closed, and her energy was completely gone. He flew over to her, but it was far too late. And now, he stood in the empty yard, alone. But he looked up. Somehow, he could feel the presence of a few people. They felt familiar, like family. He knew now that what she said was true. He would never be entirely alone, and now more than ever, he would have to keep going, no matter what happened. He would have to move forward.

* * *

**Table of Contents**

**Prologue (Chapter 1)**  
Part 1: The World Will Be at Peace With You  
  
**??? (Chapter 2- ???)**  
Part 1: ???

 

**Author's Note:**

> This story is something I've wanted to work on for a very long time now, and it is without a doubt one my favorite stories to write. "Dynamic" takes place after GT and the events of "The Legacy of Goku" movie, and closely follows Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr., as well as other characters both old and new. Elements from Super have been merged into this story, such as Super Saiyan God, which will appear as "Saiyan God" but more will be explained about that later in the story. For now, I sincerely hope you enjoy this story! Please, tell me what you think about it, as I am open to criticism as well as helpful comments as long as they're constructive.


End file.
